When it Hits You
by The Confused Boy
Summary: Sudden Changes occur in Harry's Life.
1. Going to the Burrow

          [All characters, no matter how out of Tune, belongs to the great JK Rowling, who I must confess, still has a knack in OotP, and nothing is owned by me.]

          "Harry Potter!" shrieked Aunt Petunia.  "What in the world are you doing with my tea cup?" "I'm just putting it away" Harry replied. "You're in big trouble! You know that you're suppose to put it in that cabinet your suppose to put it in the left one! Now put that away and go to your room!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

It was a new day for Harry Potter… The boy who lived. Harry walked out of the house to the back yard, thoughts about when Hermione kissed him in his 5th year at the train station and Hogsmeade. It wasn't any common kiss it was like a passionate kiss he had gotten from Hermione.  Rapidly a owl swooped in and an envelope landed on Harry's face. He took the letter and hurriedly opened it.

 _Harry,_

_          My mom said that you can come over to the Burrow until the school starts. Please send me a letter as soon as possible._

_Ron…_

_P.S._

_Fred and George made a massive possess in their joke shop!_

Harry forgot that in Harry's 5th year Fred and George flew out of Hogwarts and started business a joke shop. Harry swiftly ran to Aunt Petunia and asked about going to the burrow. After half and hour later his Uncle and Aunt said, "Very well then but you'll have to leave right now!" He ran quickly to his room and started to get out a parchment a quill and started to write back to Ron. 

   _Dear Ron,_

_          I'm able to come but you have to pick me up now!_

_Harry_

He gave Hedwig the letter and she flew rapidly out the window. Harry started to back up all his stuff for Hogwarts for witchcraft school and wizardry. After 30 minutes has passed by and a car crashed. Harry heard the doorbell. He quickly ran with his trunk, Hedwigs cage, and his firebolt and in his pocket was his wand. He opened the door and Ron said " Glad to see me". "You think I'm delighted that you're here brining me back to the wiz… um I mean back to your place! Of course I'm glad!". 

Well come on then and we'll go back to the Burrow. Harry flew his stuff in the trunk and he said down in the seat with his firebolt and Hegwig with Ron. He saw Mr. Weasly sitting in the driver seat and Mr. Weasly said in a joyful tone "Well fasten your seat belt because we're going to the Burrow!" Mr. Weasly pushed the gas gear and Harry and Ron flew backwards like a knock jinx has hit them. "Daddy's going mental about muggle stuff. He's going mental about this talking think like… yo there was up." Mr. Weasly replied "Doing Cool". "Mom thought we ought to bring him to St. Mungo Hospital." 

After 2 hours past Mr. Weasly hit the brakes and said "We're here my man." Harry and Ron got out and took Harry's stuff to his room. After they were done unpacking they both went down and saw Mrs. Weasly backing a cake. They went out and saw Ginny in the yard playing with a cat that looked like Crookshanks. Suddenly Hermione popped up and said "Hello" then Hermione went up to Harry and kissed his cheek and hugged Ron. "I havn't seen you in weeks, oh and I'm sorry that I didn't send you any letters I was busy going to Greenland. Well let's go and eat I think your mom is calling you Ron?". 

After they ate dinner they all went to bed and slept. But Harry and Ron didn't, they were talking about their summer. Harry said about his dreadful summer days in Privet Drive, while Ron was talking about his wonderful days in Mexico learning about criminal weapons. After a few minutes of talking they all went to sleep.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to continue this extremely soon bye!"   

******************************************************************

Flames are of course, accepted. But be warned for impending doom!


	2. Ginny's horrible moment

[All characters, no matter how out of Tune, belongs to the great JK Rowling, who I must confess, still has a knack in the Order of the Phoenix, and nothing is owned by me except for Maiden Iden, Jake Heol, Jordan Ekes, and John la Enid.]  
  
The next day Harry woke out of bed and went down to have breakfast. He saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly talking at the table. "Hi Harry," shouted Ron Ginny, and Hermione at the same time, while Mrs. Weasly went to pick up his breakfast and Mr. Wealsy was reading the Daily Prophet. "Harry you look thin as skeleton" said Mrs. Wealsy. "Well would you look at that" said Mr. Wealsy that sounded fascinated, "Cornelius Fudge has sent 5 Dementors to Hogwarts School because he heard that 4 more Death Eaters has escape from Azkabam and saying that He shall not be name came back." Said Mr. Weasly in a thrilling voice.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione was talking over this cause because before Dementors were in the school in there 3rd years. "Alright you 4, get out and start de-gnoming!" shouted Mrs. Weasly, "Oh and Arthur please go to work and stop it about the muggle stuff when you get back or you'll be punished!" yelled Mrs. Weasly. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to the garden and started de-gnoming Hermione, Ginny, and Ron used there knockback jinx and gave it to Harry to fling it as far as he can (Harry did it because Fred and George left).  
  
Just then after they were finished a howler swooped in and threw 4 letters to everyone in the garden. They all hurried to open up their mails. Harry, Hermione, and Ron said altogether "We need Standard book of spells grade 6 by Maiden Iden, Potion book grade 6 by Jake Heol, Transfiguration booklet grade 6 by Jordan Ekes, and Charms booklet grade 6 by John la Enid." While Ginny never said anything and unnoticed went back to her room and started sobbing.  
  
After a few minutes of moaning they noticed that Ginny wasn't there, they all went up to check her in her room. She was moaning miserably. "Ginny are you alright?" asked Ron "I.I.I sorry (sniff) I don't want to go back to school." Cried out Ginny. "Well, why not?" the three of them asked expressionlessly. "Because.my friends are dead (sniff) (sobbing)."Ginny said thunderous. Ron just then ran rapidly back to his room, Harry and Hermione went chasing after him. "I'm (sniff) so miserable.cause my only sister has no friends (sniff) (sobbing)." Sobbed Ron "Don't worry we'll be her friends and your friends too. It'll be alright, there's nothing to worry about." Hermione said cheerfully. Hermione went to her room with Ginny to comfort her, while Harry comfort Ron a bit.  
  
"Ron don't worry, you heard Hermione, and we'll be your friends and your sister too. It's not a big deal. We've stick together since the beginning of the year and look were we are right now." Said Harry. "All I see is a diminutive house and me living in it that's all I see." Sobbed Ron again. "Well it's a bit small put it's a cozy house and at least it's better then the Dursly's house.their house is dreadful," supposed Harry. "Well if it's bad there then it's good here isn't it right.right?" Said Ron gleefully, "Yes it is. Well what are friends are for, are they for leaving you behind or running back to get you?" asked Harry, "Well I guess it's running back to get you."  
  
In Hermione's and Ginny's room "Ginny it's alright, I'll be your friend don't worry and same as your brother and Harry. It's all right to be sad. I remember when I lost my friend at the age 6.she died of pneumonia; pneumonia is a type of muggle sickness if you want to know. Well that's the past and we got to stick together and stay together, okay?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Well morning boys!" said Mrs. Wealsy joyfully "What's the matter dears.why such a long face?" Mrs. Wealsy asked sorrowfully. "It's nothing really Mrs. Wealsy it's just that we.well Ginny's friends died" whispered Harry. "That's awful come here sweet pumpkin princess there is nothing to worry about your 3 friends are still here and you've got your mommy and daddy." Said Mrs. Wealsy in a baby expression. "Well anyway, we've got a big day ahead of us.we're going to Diagon Ally by Floo Powder. Well start digging in!" yelled Mrs. Wealsy.  
  
"I write things really fast don't I for a small teenager" shouted The Confused Boy 


End file.
